


If I Never See Your Face Again

by clowsan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, many other glee characters to pop in and out as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowsan/pseuds/clowsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly unrelated Sebtana oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never See Your Face Again

Summary: Student/Teacher AU. Mr. Smythe was not trained for this.

It was Saturday and Sebastian Smythe had a pile of exams that needed to be graded on his coffee table. He had not bothered changing out of his white tee and boxer night attire because he knew he was not going anywhere that day. 

He was in the middle of drenching Puckerman's paper in red ink when his doorbell rang. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He was not expecting anybody but when it rang again he stood up and grabbed his robe on the armchair beside him. He opened the front door and lo and behold there was Santana Lopez in the tiniest plaid skirt and tightest red shirt he had ever seen,carrying a small white box.

Santana Lopez was seventeen years old and a senior in the school where he taught French and History at the moment. She was a good enough student. Could be better if she stopped making her social standing her top priority.

He had made a conscious effort not to interact with her outside the classroom. He had seen the way she had looked at him when she thought he wasn't paying any attention. Had it been another student it would not have mattered but Santana was different.

 _He actually found her attractive._  

"Ms. Lopez." He greeted, as he removed his reading glasses. "Can I help you with something?"

The way her lips curled had alerted him of trouble long before she had straddled his lap and stuck her tongue in his throat.

                                                 ♥

Sebastian had heard of students like Santana Lopez before. The cruder of his grad school classmates were very vocal about them and he had rolled his eyes at that. Because obviously he would know what to do if he ever found himself in that type of situation.

But of course if all your blood was rushing down to your other head it was a different set of circumstance. 

It was her birthday. Eighteenth she said, five years younger than him, and she brought a piece of cake for him. He should have just took the box off her hand and waved goodbye but no, he just had to invite her in. 

He placed his hand on her hips to stop her movement but somehow that evolved to him taking off her shirt. He snapped her bra off and her breasts spilled out to his awaiting palms. She groaned hotly against his cheek and ground hard on his rapidly growing erection.

Somewhere between her sucking on his neck and stroking his cock, a stray thought entered his mind that they should not be doing this. This could cause him his job if anybody ever found out. He opened his mouth to say just that.

But she was pushing aside her lace thong and sliding down on him.  _"Ah fuck, want you..."_  She mumbled when he was entirely inside her.

And it was all warmth and tightness and moans from deep in the throat and panting breath.

                                             ♥

They went three times in total. He was wiped out by the end of it and collapsed head first onto his bed. Not to wake up until two hours later. Santana was gone by then but when he sat back to finish grading his papers, her exam was at the top of the pile. A big red A+ beside her name and a post it stuck in the middle.

_Because I deserve it. Let's do this again. Call me. xoxo S_

He chuckled and shook his head. He checked over the content before erasing the plus and wrote.

_You're good but not that good._

Vague enough to work. He thought before putting aside the paper.


End file.
